1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing composite yarn by doubling and twisting paper tape and back warp yarn in one process without doubling paper yarn and back warp yarn after fabricating the paper yarn using the paper tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the clothing industry has rapidly advanced according to the development of synthetic fiber. However, with the enhancement of living standards and the advancement of civilization, the desire to put on clothes which are environmentally friendly and harmless to the human body has increased. Therefore, efforts to develop natural fiber, such as Korean paper yarn, using Korean paper and to improve the functionality of natural fiber are being made in earnest.
Meanwhile, Korean paper, manufactured using Dak pulp which is a traditional natural fibrous material, is a typical environmentally friendly material harmless to the human body. Since Korean paper has various functional properties such as far-infrared ray emission, antibiosis, deodorizing ability, air permeability, sweat absorbing and quick-drying abilities, lightness of weight and the like, it is in the limelight as a wallpaper for preventing atopic dermatitis. However, since its use is limited to Chinese drawing paper, wrapping paper, craft products and the like, it is required to have a variety of uses.
Conventionally, in the applications of fiber using Korean paper, fiber products were manufactured by slitting Korean paper fabric prepared by craftsmen through a traditional method or by slitting Korean paper and then twisting the slit Korean paper into yarn through manual procedures. However, such fiber products manufactured in this way were faced with dyeing and washing problems and problems of a limitation of the output.
Recently, a technology of manufacturing paper yarn by slitting base paper at a predetermined width and then twisting the slit base paper using a ring spinning frame has been proposed. This technology is advantageous in that both twisting and winding processes can be performed using the ring spinning frame, but is problematic in that the amount of the paper yarn which can be wound on a cone of the ring spinning frame is limited by the size of the ring, and thus paper yarn can not be twisted and wound in large amounts, and in that an additional post-process of connecting the paper yarn wound on a plurality of cones with each other in order to easily manufacture products is required, so that processes are complicated and many workers are required, thereby greatly decreasing productivity.
In order to overcome the above problems, it is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0654155, filed by the present applicant, that, unlike the conventional ring spinning frame, paper yarn can be wound on the cones of a ring spinning frame in large amounts, thereby greatly improving productivity.
However, since the elongation of the paper yarn manufactured by the method disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0654155 is not good, when the paper yarn is woven and knitted using a circular knitting machine, an automatic flat knitting machine or a sock knitting machine, drop stitch and yarn breakage frequently occur due to low elongation and repulsion of the paper yarns, and thus it is difficult to weave and knit the paper yarn.
Meanwhile, a technology for improving elastic properties by imparting elongation to low-elongation yarn such as Korean paper yarn was proposed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-352850. The Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-352850 discloses covered yarn having a structure in which polyurethane elastic yarn is covered with Korean paper yarn at regular intervals. The covered yarn is advantageous in that thick fabrics can be easily manufactured due to the inherent elastic properties of the polyurethane elastic yarn, but is problematic in that since Korean paper yarn of 500˜1500 deniers is used, the covered yarn has limited application to generally-used clothes, and, particularly, it is difficult to manufacture textile products.
The present applicant proposed a composite yarn for improving the elongation of low-elongation yarn and a method of manufacturing the same in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0689604. This composite yarn is advantageous in that, since it has improved elongation and repulsion, drop stitch and yarn breakage do not occur, thus improving weaving and knitting abilities.
However, there are problems in both Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-352850 and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0689604 that, since composite yarn is manufactured using paper yarn, a process of manufacturing the composite yarn, the process including the steps of slitting base paper, twisting the slit base paper using paper tape into paper yarn and combining the paper yarn with back warp yarn, is complicated, and thus the productivity of the composite yarn is not good.